Staples and orthopedic washers have been used for many years to surgical attach soft tissues to underlying bone structures. Prior art staples are metallic “U”-shaped structures wherein the legs of the staple are driven into the underlying bone structure to sandwich the soft tissue between a web that connects the legs of the staple and the underlying bone. Examples of such staples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,346 and 4,793,335.
Prior art orthopedic washers are typically round or oval in shape with an open center and provided with multiple sharp pins as well as blunt posts on the underside of the washer. The washer is secured to the bone by a screw. Similarly to the prior art staples described above, the soft tissue that is to be secured is sandwiched between the washer and the underlying bone. The washer is held in place by the screw and sharp pins, while the blunt posts ensure that sufficient space is maintained between the washer and the bone to avoid damaging the soft tissue being secured.
In each case, these prior art devices are intended to ensure proper contact between the bone and soft tissue, with some degree of compression being exerted, to facilitate reconnection of the soft tissue to the bone. In the case of each type of device, the device is also used as an anchor for sutures that are used to further secure a larger area of soft tissue. These devices are used, for example, to reinforce fracture sites, to reduce potential space between the bone and overlying soft tissue, and to promote vascularity to the periosteal surface.
However, these prior art devices suffer from several drawbacks. First, the nature of these devices requires that they be constructed of a metallic or hard plastic material. Further, the device remains in the body following the subject procedure. Thus, the use of these prior art devices involves the introduction and continued presence—coupled with the possible need for subsequent removal—of an additional foreign body in the patient. This creates a possible additional avenue for infection at the surgical site. Further, it subjects these devices to significant regulation, which in turn increases the cost of producing the devices.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a device that facilitates anchoring of sutures for securing soft tissue to underlying bone structures yet is removable prior to suturing.